Welcome To Destiny High
by kelseyluu
Summary: Namine has found herself attending a new school, while adjusting to her new life and trying to make new friends she finds herself drawn to a mysterious boy with a very mysterious past.
1. Chapter 1

I glanced at the pale girl reflected in front of me as I reexamined my appearance one more time. I tugged the hem of my blue pleated skirt wishing it was a little longer and silently cursing my chicken legs and small chest. On top of my gawky figure and short height I had porcelain skin, ash blond hair and deep blue eyes, giving me a childlike appearance, half the time I was mistaken for a middle schooler.

I bit my lip in nervousness as I fiddled with my hair. Curse my awkward genes.

"Nervous?" I glanced up and saw my best friend behind me reflected in the mirror. I stole one last glance at my small frame and returned my focus on her reflection.

I wish I hadn't. She was beautiful. Her auburn hair lies perfectly on her ivory skin and complemented her blue eyes nicely. Her uniform filled out in all the right places, she was slender but not a stick like me, and she has curves. I silently kicked myself and again cursed my child like appearance.

She seemed to sense my discouragement and put her arm around my shoulder. "Hey," She said as she hugged my shoulder. "You're beautiful, stop giving yourself a hard time. The boys at Destiny High will love you."

I smiled kindly in response. She always knew how to cheer me up. "Thanks Kairi. I'm just kind of nervous. We both know I am painfully shy. I didn't think I would have to do the new kid thing until College in 2 years."

My Dad had recently taken a job abroad, my mom wanted to go with him for support, which is how I wound up here. My parents would be traveling a lot and wanted me to stay closer to home so they asked our old family friends, Kairi's parents, if they could take me in as their own. I would start school here and finish high school in Destiny Islands. I was totally okay with moving because it meant I got to live with my best friend from birth, but I wasn't looking forward to coming into my junior year 3 months later then the rest of the group. Sure I knew a few people from summer visits, but starting over was always so difficult for an introvert such as myself. Kairi was the opposite, she was always so popular, always had confidence that I didn't necessarily have, but she never thought she was better than me, she never thought she was better than anybody. I loved how kind she was. Everybody loved how kind she was.

Kairi squeezed my shoulder again. "You'll be fine, a few people you already know are in our class, and I will introduce you to anybody else." I hated to rely on her so much but I was also so grateful. "And if you need any more encouragement to go," She briefly paused to build suspense as she leaned in closer. "The twins are in our class." She whispered softly, my face flushed as I gave a slight smile.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived to class just as the bell rang, Kairi left to find her desk while I approached the female teacher. Her short deep brown hair fell softly on her face, she had a subtle beauty and had a light air about her.

"Hello, I take it your Namine?" She asked kindly as I handed her the pink slip confirming her assumption. "I'm Miss Freedman. Class, we have a new student today." She announced turning her attention to the bulk of the students. "This is Namine Richards, please make her feel welcome. Namine, Please have a seat next to the window." My face flushed as she pointed to my seat. I hoped nobody noticed.

Miss Freedman returned her attention to the board as she began her lecture and I slowly made my way to my newly assigned seat. As I approached I stole small glances at the boy I was assigned to sit next to, the closer I got the more I felt my face heat, I shot a glance at Kairi, who gave me a huge smile and a thumbs up. The boy glanced up at my approach and gave a cute, awkward smile.

"Hi, you're Namine right?" The boy whispered as I sat down. I finally looked directly at his face. He was gorgeous; his blonde, somewhat spikey hair suited him well with his piercing blue eyes and ivory skin to boot. He could easily be a model, and he looked so good in uniform. "You're Kairi's friend? We met a couple summers ago."

"Roxas right?" I tried playing it cool. I knew his name, I thought he was the most beautiful boy I have ever met since the moment we locked eyes. "Yeah I know you're brother Sora a little." I scanned the next row over and spotted the boy I mentioned. Sora, his twin brother was equally as beautiful as Roxas, his brown hair and blue eye complexion would have any girl swooning and from the stories Kairi tell, both brothers often do just that, supposedly there were rumors of the younger students making secret fan clubs for the twins.

Kairi and Sora had been friends since the boys moved to this town sometime in grade school, so I spent a few summers with him as well. Kairi had always had a crush on Sora but never could admit it. Although I wish she would, their personalities complement each other nicely, each of them were so kind and funny. But she refuses to tell him, claiming it will ruin their friendship and she knows he doesn't like her like that, but I don't buy it. I think he secretly likes her too, and I secretly hoped they would end up together someday.

Roxas gave a slight nod. "Right, I'm sorry you know him." Roxas joked. "It's been a while since you've been here hasn't it?"

I nodded. The last time I was here was 3 years ago, not that I meant for it to be that long. "Um yeah, we met last time I was here." I tried saying calmly, hoping I didn't give anything away with my response. My heart was racing. He hadn't really acknowledged me when we first officially met. I had seen him in passing but he never really hung out with his brother, he mostly did his own thing. 3 years ago me, Kairi, Sora and a couple other people saw Roxas at the beach with a few of his friends. Our groups mingled that afternoon and we were introduced, when I gave him my name he nodded and gave his awkward smile, mumbled "nice to meet you" then kept his distance the rest of the afternoon. I was completely taken off guard by his interest in me now.

"I see; you left the next day right?" I looked at him in confusion. How did he know that? "I hung out with Sora and Kairi the next day and you were already gone. I was wondering if you were ever going to come back." He gave a nervous smile and I thought I started to notice his ears turning a little red. "Anyway, um you seem cool, let me know if you ever wanna hang out… or whatever." Roxas grew stiff and turned his body back forward, focusing all his attention on the teacher. I stole another glance at his direction, his ears were defiantly pink.


	3. Chapter 3

The lunch bell rang and students began to shuffle into the halls, Roxas was up and out the door before I could even gather my things. Kairi approached me as I slung my bag across my shoulders.

"So you sit next to Roxas huh," Kairi teased. "I saw you two getting a bit chummy."

I scuffed as we began walking through the halls together. "Hardly, he was just being nice." I wasn't going to let myself believe our encounter was anything more. He was so out of my league and from my understanding, both Roxas and Sora are painfully nice which only made them more popular. It only made sense he was being nice, I would never reach his playing field.

"I don't know he never seems to get _that_ uncomfortable around females, besides his adorable, shy uncomfortable persona he normally displays around females he doesn't really know." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I see you and my bro are becoming good friends." Sora flung his arms around both mine and Kairi's shoulders as he entered the conversation.

"We aren't even friends." I protested.

"Sure, sure." Sora mocked. "Anyway, so Riku and I are getting a group of people together to meet at the beach after school if you two are down?" Sora stated directing his question more towards Kairi.

Kairi and I locked eyes. "You wanna go? It will be a good chance for you to meet more people." She reasoned.

"Fine, I'll go with you…" I reluctantly replied. She always knew how to convince me to do anything.

"Yay!" Kairi cheered.

"Okay cool, I gotta tell a few more people so I will text you with the details." Sora said as he slowly began to walk away.

We arrived in the lively lunch room and sat at the nearest empty table. Kairi must have sensed my unease to sit with her normal group of friends. I again was relying on her, but I wasn't ready for her to leave my side just yet.

"Hey mind if I join you?" I looked up and saw a man with fiery red hair and deep green eyes. Kairi nodded in response as he took a seat. At first glance he seemed almost scary and I shifted in my seat.

_Kairi invited him to join us, he can't be that bad._ I thought to myself. I looked at the guy again and locked eyes, I sensed a troubled boy but I could tell he was kind deep down. He gave me a half smile.

"I'm Axel." He introduced himself. "You're Namine I take it?"

"Hey, is this guy bugging you? Cause if he is I can beat him up for ya!" Sora chimed in as he sat down in between me and Kairi as he plopped one of my stolen carrots into his mouth.

"Hey!" I protested. "Those are mine! And he's not bugging anyone." I hit Sora lightly on the shoulder. Axel gave a smile of gratitude in response.

"Hey Roxas, you actually going to sit with us today?" Sora asked. I looked up and saw Roxas with lunch tray in tow. He gave a slight nod as he sat down across the table next to Axel. "Alright so the beach is a-go, however Seifer and his gang might have over heard. It's possible they might show up too." I noticed both Roxas and Axel shift uncomfortably in their seats as they continued to fiddle with their food.

"Who's that?" I asked curiously. And why didn't Roxas and Axel like them?

"Seifer, Rai and Fuu are seniors that like to call themselves the _town disciplinary committee_. They work for a guy named Xemness who graduated a few years ago." Kairi began to explain. Again I noticed how stiff Roxas got when the new name was introduced. "Xemness hardly shows his face, however he likes to send his goons to do his dirty work." As the atmosphere became more stiff, so did I. I was never known to deal with confrontation well. "Hey, you have nothing to worry about." Kairi placed her hand on mine, giving me comfort.

"Yeah, they are all talk." Sora chimed in. "We've never really gotten into any full blown fights, besides we can take them." Sora gave a full-fledged confident smile. I was glad both he and Kairi were my friends. However, while Sora seemed confident Roxas and Axel appeared to still be uneasy.

The bell rang signaling lunch was almost over and that students should return to their classes, ending the conversation at that.

"Alright, so everyone is set for tonight? Riku is getting drinks, Roxas and I are bringing food, you two girls bring your cute selves and we have a party." Sora put his arms around me and Kairi as we herded to class. I never would admit it out loud, but I was beginning to feel a little excited about tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

After many words of encouragement and _many_ outfit changes both me and Kairi arrived on an island just off the shore from the main land just as the sun was getting ready to set. I glanced at Kairi once again; her pink dress looked marvelous on her while my white dress looked plain.

"When you said beach…" I started. "I didn't think we would have to take a small boat to get here."

"It's still a beach." Kairi shot back.

"You guys are here!" Sora exclaimed down the beach. I pushed all negative thoughts aside as both Kairi and I joined the rest of the group.

There were quite a few people I didn't know, most were already drinking and socializing. I linked my arms with Kairi's in nervousness. I recognized a few faces and noted how different everyone looked without their school uniforms as we approached Sora and another boy who had long silver hair.

"Ahh look Riku the girls are here!" Sora hit the silver haired boy.

"How drunk is he Riku?" Kairi addressed the same boy.

"It's just starting to hit him now. It's hard to tell." He replied.

"PSHH!" Sora protested. "I'm not even drunk!" he slung his arm around Kairi. "Kairi, you look so pretty."

"I'm going to go get him some food." Kairi said apologetically as she led him away.

"Sorry, I'm going to go help…" Riku said awkwardly as he jogged to catch up.

"Great…" I said to myself. "Just what I wanted… to be alone in a group of people I don't know…" I scanned the crowd hoping to find one familiar face.

"Here." A red cup appeared in my line of vision. "You look like you could use a drink." I looked over and saw Roxas standing there awkwardly.

"Thanks," I replied as I took the drink and took a sip. It was surprisingly good. "What is this?"

"That's my secret." Roxas teased. "So Sora was pretty drunk huh?" I nodded remembering the encounter. "That guy can never hold his liquor." Roxas shook his head. "Come on," Roxas took my hand as he led me through the crowd. I watched the ground as I tried to hide my red face.

We walked for a ways then ended up stopping at a curved tree overlooking the ocean. Roxas climbed up then reached for my hand as he helped me up as well. We both took a seat on the tree trunk. The sun was beginning to set and the view was amazing.

"I like to come here sometimes to watch the sunset. But there's an even better place in town. I'll have to show you sometime." Roxas said as he stared off into the horizon. I turned my gaze at his profile. My breath was taken from me. He looked so beautiful with his face painted orange and red from the reflection of the setting sun, the sea breeze lightly tossed his blonde hair. I couldn't quite place it but he seemed troubled by something. I fought to take his hand and tried to focus my attention back on the sea, stealing glances from my peripherals as much as I could.

"It's beautiful." I quietly replied after a moment of silence as I focused all of my attention forward and we both continued to stare at the setting sun.

"There you guys are!" Sora's slurred voice rang out behind us bringing me out of my trance. We turned around and saw him struggling to make it up the hill with Kairi, Riku and Axel in tow, laughing behind him. Roxas scuffed as he jumped from the tree. He reached out and helped me down from the tree as well.

"I'm so sorry!" Kairi quietly apologized to me once she reached me. "He kept insisting on finding you guys. It looked so romantic… I'm so sorry!"

I could tell Kairi was really beating herself up and I squeezed her hand for comfort. "It's okay; it wasn't even like that; we were just watching the sun set as friends."

"You guys are so cute!" Sora cut in as he flung his arm around Roxas then his other arm around me bringing us closer together, he smelt of booze. I once again tried to hide my flushing face.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." A new voice called out behind us. Everyone around me grew stiff as we turned around and saw three new figures standing at the top of the hill. "It looks like their having a party Rai." The first boy addressed his taller, darker-haired friend. The leader crossed his arms. His blonde hair peeked out from his beanie; he was wearing a cut off jacket to show off his muscles. Rai, the boy he adressed, was more muscular but appeared to have no brain. The third was a girl with short silver hair and incredibly intimidating red eyes.

"Why weren't we invited?" The leader once again spoke.

"You know why you weren't invited Seifer." Riku spoke up. "Why don't you just go? Before Xemness finds out you're causing unnecessary problems." I could feel Roxas' tension grow beside me, I turned to look at him when a deep laugh rang out behind the 'disciplinary committee'. If it were even possible I felt the atmosphere shift even more into discomfort as a tall, tanned, silver haired man stepped up from behind the group blocking our only exit besides the ocean behind us. His aura screamed trouble.

"Unnecessary problems?" The deep voice addressed Riku. "Why, we just came to check up on you guys." The man stopped walking as he shifted his attention towards my direction. "Roxas, Axel." He greeted. "You guys look well." I looked at Roxas and saw his hand form into a fist. "Ah, a new comer." The man addressed me bringing me back to reality. "I'm Xemness. And you are?"

"No one that concerns you." Roxas cut in before I could even think to respond.

Xemness gave a tsk. "Now, now, no need for hostility Roxas. After all we've been through?" I stole another glance at Roxas who looked conflicted before returning my gaze back to the intimidating man who was now approaching me. I was so confused in so many ways. I froze in fear as he reached out and tucked a lose strain of hair behind my ear. "You are quite the eyesore. How old are you? 13?" He leaned in closer to reach my eye level. I froze staring into his yellow eyes I hadn't even noticed before."I like my girls young…"

In a flash Roxas pushed Xemness back and shielded me. My heart dropped, in the same moment I found Axel had also stepped in front of me. I glanced at Riku and Sora who were standing defensively in front of Kairi, ready for anything.

Xemness glared at Roxas for a moment then let out a forced laugh. "Come on now, it's all fun and games. Let's get to the real reason I'm here shall we." He cleared his throat to show his seriousness. "Roxas, Axel… I would like you both to rethink your decision to my proposition, and in return I have changed a few things on my end as well."

Roxas took a step towards Xemness. My heart rate quickened, worried Roxas might hit him. "There is nothing to rethink, I gave you my answer, and I know Axel feels the same. We're done here. Can we go now?"

Xemness stared back at Roxas for a moment before stepping aside. "Sure, go." Roxas grabbed my arm and began to push past the disciplinary committee, dragging me behind him. "This isn't over Roxas…" Roxas stopped walking for just a moment. "I will get you to say yes." I took one last look at Xemness as he watched us all leave.


	5. Chapter 5

We reached the small party and Roxas finally let go of my arm. I looked where he held me and saw the faint mark of a hand print. I was so scared I didn't notice how tight he was holding onto me.

"I need a drink." Roxas said defeated.

"Me too…" Axel agreed. "Anyone else?" everyone nodded in agreement as Roxas and Axel handed the rest of us drinks. The atmosphere was still stiff; the group just looked blankly ahead, replaying what just happened while they sipped on their new drinks.

"Look, let's just forget about those guys." I spoke up. I wanted to forget just as much as the rest of them. "We came here for a good time so let's have one."

"She's right." Sora stammered. "It's the weekend, let's all get shit face drunk and have a great time!"

"YEAH!" The group cheered as we clanked our red cups together.

"Roxas there you are!" a female voice called out. A cute brunet girl ran up to Roxas with a pudgy black haired boy and a cute blonde boy right behind her. "We have been looking for you!" She giggled as she tugged playfully at Roxas' arm.

"What's up you guys?" Roxas smiled. All traces of the awkward uncomfortable Roxas I knew was gone.

"Who are those people?" I quietly asked Kairi as the 4 of them talked. I watched their encounter and quickened my drinking pace.

"That girl is Olette, the blonde is Hayner and the other boy is Pence. They're Roxas' best friends besides Axel." Kairi explained. "Axel is Roxas' best friend but these guys are a close second." I stared at Olette and a pang of jealousy rang through me. How I wished I was that confident. Again my drinking pace quickened.

The rest of the night went smoothly. The sun set and the fire started. The group got smaller as more people had to go home. The drinks continued to pour. Before long all that was left were Kairi, me and the twins. We sat around the fire drinking and laughing.

"God Sora, you're crazy!" Kairi said in between laughs as Sora finished his story. "What time is it?"

"Two AM" Roxas replied.

"We should probably think about heading back." Kairi stated.

"Nooo!" Sora drunkenly whined.

"I especially need to get you home." Kairi shot back. "Come on, get up." She slumped his arm around her shoulder as she led him towards the shore. "I'm going to take him home; you guys want to come with me?" She asked us.

"I think I might stay." Roxas replied. "If you want to come back you can if not there's the spare boat on the other side of the island."

"So Namine can stay with you then," Kairi said happily. "You should show her the fort." Kairi turned around and continued to head for the boat we came on. "Have a great night you two! Call me if you need anything Namine!" Kairi called back to us.

The air grew chilly; I took a sip of my drink as I watched the dying fire. I racked my brain trying to think of anything to say. It was just the two of us now, I had to be clever, but my mind was hazy due to the alcohol.

"So um, you want to see the fort?" Roxas asked awkwardly.

"Um sure…" I stood up and dizziness overtook me. I hadn't realized how drunk I was until I stood up. Roxas reached out and corrected my balance with his hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "How much have you had to drink?" He looked at me with concerned eyes.

I couldn't look away, his blue eyes were so captivating and my drunkenness didn't want to look anywhere else. "A couple of drinks." I finally slurred.

"Come on, I'll help you." Roxas put his arms around my shoulder and began to lead me to the tree line. "You're freezing. Namine, why didn't you say anything?" He quickly removed his jacket and placed it around my shoulders. "Come on let's get you someplace warm.

After a little bit of walking we arrived at a small waterfall, Roxas continued along the outskirts of the small pond and pushed towards the rock wall behind it. We reached the wall and I noticed a small door, he opened it revealing a small dark place. Roxas found a lantern stashed away and lit it revealing walls made of rock, dirt and some roots from the trees above.

"Is it safe in here?" I asked as I soaked in my surroundings.

Roxas gave a genuine laugh. "Yeah, it's safe. Here take a seat." Roxas lead me to the floor slowly then he lit a small fire inside. "This is the fort." He spoke as he worked. "We've been coming here since we were kids. More Sora, Kairi and Riku than me but still… it's homey." Roxas stared off for a moment and I thought I saw a look of sorrow. I wanted so bad to unlock his secrets.

Roxas finished with the fire and took a seat next to me, wrapping his arms around my cold shoulders. The jacket helped but his body warmth was so relaxing. I closed my eyes and breathed him in. He smelt so good. I thought about everything that happened today and remembered the scary encounter from earlier.

"Hey." I started, pushed by my liquid courage. "You know Xemness?" I asked bluntly.

Roxas gave a small sigh. "Yeah. I do." He replied dryly.

I was too drunk to care so I kept pursuing. "How?"

There was a moment of silence and I thought Roxas might be mad for my pushiness. "I used to work for him." Roxas finally answered as he stared off into the fire like he was searching for answers to questions he didn't even know himself.

"You used to be part of the town disciplinary committee?" I asked confused and a little shocked. I couldn't see him being a part of that.

Roxas finally looked at me and I saw the pain in his eyes. "There are worse things the disciplinary committee."

I stared back into his eyes. "Like what?" I asked quietly. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to know.

Roxas smiled kindly at me but I could still see the hurt behind it. "That is a question for another day, it's late and you're pretty drunk; just rest for now." The tone of his voice was soft but left no room for any more questions of Xemness.

"We aren't…. going back to the main island?" I hiccupped.

I saw Roxas' smile become more genuine as he looked at me. "You're too drunk for that." He joked. But he was right. I was pretty drunk, my world and thoughts were equally shaky; I was in no shape to go anywhere. "Come on. I'll keep you warm." Roxas opened up his arms wide allowing me to use him as my pillow.

I pushed past the spinning I was experience and focused on Roxas' steady breathing, I could feel the tiredness hit and I slowly began to fall asleep. "Thank you for protecting me earlier." I said with heavy breaths, fighting the last urges that were pulling me to my dreams. There was silence and I thought for a moment that maybe Roxas had fallen asleep, or even perhaps I had.

"No problem." Roxas finally spoke. There was another moment of silence and I felt Roxas shift a little. "You're worth protecting." He whispered. I tried to process what he just said, tried so hard to open my eyes but it was too late, my consciousness faded and I drifted off to sleep, convincing myself that all of this was just some crazy dream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I thought I should take the time and thank the people following the story. I started wwriting this on a whim so any feedback is welcome :) I would like to apologize in advance, I am still writing frequently however my wifi access is limited so it hit or miss on how often I can post. Please feel free to comment or even pm me with any comments or questions. Please enjoy ~ Kelsey**

Roxas woke me up at the early hours of the morning. Light was shining through the cracks and holes of the fort. My head pounded and my stomach churned. I felt so groggy, I clung on to Roxas legs trying desperately to just fall back asleep.

"Come on sleepy head, I need to get you home." Roxas laughed.

I groaned in response. "Can't we just stay here?" I pleaded.

"Come on, its 5:30, if I keep you out here Kairi is going to kill me." Roxas helped me as I begrudgingly got up. I shivered at the cool, crisp ocean morning.

"Remind me to never drink again." I sighed as I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

Roxas laughed again. "Will do, now come on."

Roxas led me out the door and headed through the woods. It was way too cold and not enough sun coverage; I could feel the goose bumps all over my legs. We finally made it through the trees and wound up on another beach where a small row boat awaited. We climbed aboard and Roxas began rowing. I sat opposite of him with my arms wrapped around myself. I tried desperately to look at anything but him. I finally gave in and stole a glance and noticed he was looking at me too.

"What?" I asked. "Do I have something on my face?" I panicked as I swiped at my face.

Roxas gave me a beautiful smile that made me stop; I hadn't seen that smile before. "Don't worry, I was just thinking, you are nothing what I thought you would be."

My cheeks turned pink. "How did you think I would be?" I asked quietly, hoping I sounded confident.

Roxas just smiled in response, leaving the rest to my imagination. We continued in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable. My head hurt too much to continue any conversation, I was grateful for the silence.

We arrived on shore and Roxas began to walk me home. I once again began to reply the events of the day before. I swallowed hard as I tried to gain to courage to ask something that had been bothering me.

"Roxas?" I finally asked as we walked.

"Hmm?" Roxas responded as he continued to look ahead.

"What did Xemness want you to do for him?" I asked hesitantly. I watched Roxas for a reaction, he seemed to be contemplating something and I worried I said something I shouldn't have.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going to do it." He responded dryly.

"It seems like it matters…" I started.

"Don't worry about it." Roxas cut in with a bit of aggression in his tone. "This doesn't concern you." I shut my mouth tight, too scared to say anything else that might upset him. Roxas sighed. "Look, my problems are my problems. I don't want you to get involved, you'll only get hurt." I looked down and Roxas stopped and grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to look at him. "I don't want to see you get hurt. Just please, stay out of it okay?" I searched his eyes and saw so much sorrow and pain. I could see him pleading with me. "Please…" He pleaded once more.

"Okay…" I replied reluctantly. I didn't want to give up but I knew now was not the time.

Roxas sighed with relief. "You're house is only a couple more blocks, I'm going home. I'll see you at school Monday."

Roxas turned and walked away before I could even respond. I watched his back as he left then continued on home where I slowly climbed into bed without even bothering to change. The house was sound asleep as it was still early in the morning. I tried closing my eyes but all I could see were Roxas' sorrowful blue eyes and the way he walked away. I knew I shouldn't have said anything, but I couldn't help myself. Something about that boy makes me want to unlock all his secrets. I knew I would be asking more questions in the future.

Somewhere amongst my thoughts sleep found me. I found myself waking up to Kairi raiding my closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked half asleep.

"Looking for an outfit." Kairi responded as she kept digging.

I sat up slowly as I watched. "Can I ask you something?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"Sure, what's up?" Kairi continued.

"It's about Roxas…" Kairi stopped and looked at me. "I just want to know everything I can about him…" I reasoned quietly.

"I'll tell you everything I know, but I don't know that much myself. He keeps to himself, he never lets anyone in." Kairi explained as she took a seat. "The girls in school all drool over him, he's the mysterious brother, his shyness almost makes the girls want him that much more. And the fact that he has a darker past… well I'm sure you get what I'm saying."

"Of course, girls love a complicated man they can get to open up to them and change their life for the better, the bad boy type."

Kairi nodded as she continued. "I've known him since he moved here but he was always so shy, at first he would occasionally play with me, Sora and Riku but by the time middle school came he stopped coming around. By 7th grade he met Xemness and Xemness manipulated Roxas into doing what he wanted, eventually Roxas started working with Xemness, which is where he met Axel. I'm not sure what they did, but they were trouble. About 3 years ago Roxas must have woken up because he told Xemness off and left bringing Axel with him. That's when he became friends with Ollete, Hayner and Pence. I thought Xemness gave up on the two but after last night I'm not so sure. Whatever Xemness wants them to do… it's serious. He has a bunch of other cronies to do his bidding, there's something specific he wants Roxas to do. And because Roxas and Axel are a package deal…" Kairi trailed off. "That's all I really know. Sora doesn't even really know about that part of Roxas. Every time he would ask, Roxas told him to 'mind your own business' and that 'it doesn't concern you'." I scuffed at the similar response I got earlier this morning. "Sora let it go, he's just happy Roxas is finally over that part of his life."

I contemplated everything Kairi told me. I thought this would satisfy me but I only want to know more. I was aware of the mess that was Roxas' past but I was drawn to him, I needed to know more. I wanted to do anything I could to help him, even if I was unsure of why.

"I can tell that wasn't enough for you." Kairi said as she watched me process. "Look, Namine, you have to be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I just want to help…" I explained.

"I know your intentions are in the right place, but if you continue down this path, he will hurt you." I had never heard Kairi speak so poorly of someone before, it shocked me to my core.

"He's my friend now, friends help each other. Whatever is in his past, I can tell its haunting him. I just want him to have someone to share that burden with."

Kairi gave me a wayward glance. "Are you sure you're doing this because you are friends? Or is there something more?"

My heart skipped a beat as the question synced in. "Of course we are just friends." Kairi accepted my answer and left me to my thoughts as she returned to the closet. As she chose clothes I brushed off any idea that maybe there were deeper feelings in my reasoning to help this poor damaged boy.


	7. Chapter 7

The weekend came and went and before I knew it, it was Monday again. I looked at my pale legs as I arrived with Kairi to school. The classroom was buzzing with students socializing before the class began. I looked over to my seat and saw Roxas sitting alone in his.

"Go talk to him." Kairi encouraged me as I wrestled with the decision in my mind.

I smiled in appreciation before I walked to my seat. "Hi." I said shyly as I sat.

Roxas looked up from his desk and nodded. "Hey." He said coolly.

I fiddled awkwardly in my seat as the tension grew. This wasn't what I expected. "Look, I didn't mean to pry…" I began slowly to test the waters. Roxas was unmoved. "I just wanted to help…"

"I don't need help." Roxas cut in quickly.

"I know that. That was bad phrasing." I cleared my throat hoping to find more courage in my cough. "What I mean is, I want to get to know you, I don't know what happened in your past but I'm here for you. You seem so young to be this sad. I just want to help fill that lonely void in your heart."

Roxas looked up at me with wide eyes. I stared back into the sea. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the morning bell signaling the beginning of class.

Shortly after Miss Freedman began her lecture, a piece of paper landed on my desk. I looked up at the suspect who was nonchalantly staring blankly ahead at the teacher. I opened to piece of paper carefully.

Meet me behind the courtyard during lunch

I quickly tucked the note in my bag and tried to focus my attention on the lesson as I counted down the hours to lunch.

The lunch bell finally rang, just like before Roxas was out of the classroom in a flash. Kairi joined me at my desk as I gathered the rest of my things.

"So what do you want to do for lunch today?" Kairi started. "We can go off campus..."

"Actually." I cut in. "I will catch up with you." Kairi gave me a quizzical look. I handed her the note I had tucked in my bag.

"Oooh a note, Is this from Roxas?" She asked me teasingly. I nodded. "I would go with you... but I think he wants you to go alone..." She shot me a nervous smile, getting a little more serious. "Be careful okay?"

"I will. I promise." I gave her a quick hug before I rushed out of the classroom making a bee-line towards the courtyard.

The small path leading towards the back part of the courtyard was a little difficult to find. I glanced at my watch as I trekked through the overgrown path. There was only 15 minutes of lunch remaining. As the path finally cleared I saw Roxas kicking a rock with his hands tucked safely in his pockets. He glanced up at my approach and for a moment I thought he looked relieved.

"You're late." He said dryly.

"I had trouble finding the place." I responded in the same tone.

I finally looked at my surroundings. Roxas was standing a few feet from a small creek. The tree line separated the small cove from the school without being too far. With total privacy I was surprised this spot wasn't used more often by hormonal teenagers looking for some action.

"I don't get you." Roxas finally spoke drawing my eyes back at his stunning profile. He stared at me quizzically, trying to figure me out.

"What don't you get?" I tried to remain calm under his deciphering gaze.

"Why do you want to know me?"

I was caught off guard by his question. Why did I want to get to know him? I wasn't even sure myself. "I want to be your friend." I answered, unsure if that was even true.

"Why do you want to know me?" He asked again, slower this time. He knew my answer wasn't really how I felt.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. I took a breath trying to calm my flushing cheeks as I prepared myself for what I was about to say. "I don't know why, but for some reason, I feel drawn to you. I can't stop thinking about you..."

Roxas cut me off. "If all this is, is a crush..."

This time I interrupted. "It's not a crush." my heart skipped a beat. "It's hard to explain, it's like you are pulling me in, into this darkness... and I..." I paused unsure of how to continue.

"You want to bring light into that darkness." Roxas stated quietly explaining exactly how I felt, he contemplated my words then looked up at me once more. Neither of us sure of what to say we just stared at each other. I took a step towards him. Closing the small distance that was between us. He took his hand out of his pocket and reached up towards my face, just as he was about to touch me he quickly returned his hand to his side. "This... it can't happen."

"What can't happen?" I asked in short breath. I hadn't even realized I had been holding my breath.

"This, whatever _this_ is. Please, for your own sake, stop asking questions about my past. It's not who I am anymore." He stared at me, silently begging me to listen to his plea.

I contemplated a reply but my thoughts were cut short from the bell signaling lunches end.

Roxas left for the path, leaving me behind with my thoughts. I took a deep breath as a turned and followed the path to its exit a moment later. As the path cleared into the courtyard I scanned ahead spotting Roxas' back amongst the other students heading towards their assigned classes.

"Did you just come back from there with Roxas?" An insecure female voice drew in my attention making me lose sight of Roxas' frame up ahead. I looked in front of me and saw Ollete with a worried expression. "I saw him come from there a second ago, and then you. Were you back there with him?"

In that moment I realized Ollete was in love with Roxas. My heart ached for her. Unsure of what to say, the silence spoke for me. She looked down, I'm sure to try and hide how hurt she was. "Look, it's not like that..." I started, trying my best to comfort her. "We were just talking." Ollete looked back up at me with slight relief. I guess teenagers do sometimes go back there.

"Do you like him?" Ollete asked cautiously.

I opened my mouth, again unsure of how to answer. "We're just friends." I said slowly, this response sounded weirder and weirder every time I said it. Ollete seemed to accept it.

"I don't mean to pry..." She tried explaining herself.

"It's okay, I understand." I gave her a kind smile. "I got to get to class."

I left Ollete behind as I absentmindedly made my way to class. Consumed by the conversation that just took place.

_"Stop asking about my past. It's not who I am anymore." _Roxas' words replayed over and over in my mind. It almost sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that as well as myself. Those words replayed in my mind like a broken record for the rest of the day as I tried my best to figure out what could possibly be in this boys past that could haunt him this much.

**A/N: if you are enjoying the story so far, please feel free to leave a review :) any feedback is welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Kairi and I arrived at school with the students even more a-buzz than usual. As we approached the entrance we saw two fellow students raising a banner above the doorway.

_Tickets for this year's Fate Beneath the Stars are now on sale!_

Kairi squealed with excitement beside me.

"What's _Fate beneath the stars_?" I asked confused, all the other girls around us shared the same reaction as my best friend.

"It's the first dance of the school year!" Kairi exclaimed. "It's a big deal, usually we have the dance then afterwards we all go to the beach and have an after party. It's so much fun!"

"The sign says its next week, should we be worried we don't have dates?"

Kairi scuffed in response. "All the guys wait to ask the girls once the signs are posted so they don't seem too eager. Don't worry, you will be asked." Kairi said confidently.

We walked towards our class, talking of our plans for the dance, as the students grew louder. As we turned the corner I saw Sora standing there holding a bouquet of white roses. The halls were filled with roses as well. Sora slowly approached Kairi and gave her the bouquet.

"Kairi Jones." Sora spoke clearly. "I would be honored if you fulfilled my destiny and joined me beneath the stars." The crowd oohed and awed at the sweet proposal.

"I would love to." Kairi happily replied. She was glowing with happiness. Although I was happy for her, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

The three of us entered the classroom. I left Kairi and Sora and headed for my desk. They seemed so happy and flirty I didn't want to interrupt. Roxas, as usual, was already at his desk.

"Hey." I said cautiously.

"Hey. I take it he asked her to the dance?" Roxas replied as he nodded his head towards his brother and my best friend. All traces of coldness he was giving me the day before was gone.

"Yeah, right before we got here. You should have been there." I tried to hide my jealousy. I looked at Roxas, for a moment I imagined what I would do if he had been there with roses asking me to the dance. I looked at my feet as I pushed the thought out of my head.

"Are you going to go to the dance?" Roxas asked. I looked up, hopeful.

"I'm not sure, are you?" I replied, egger for his response.

"I don't know yet." We locked eyes and stared at each other for a moment.

"Thanks for helping me with those flowers." Sora appeared from seemingly nowhere as he gave a playful pat to Roxas on the back.

"Impeccable timing as ever Sora." Roxas said sarcastically as pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment. "It was no problem, I'm glad she said yes." Roxas gave his brother a genuine smile.

"How did you manage to find that many white roses?" I asked curiously.

"I have my ways." Roxas replied teasingly.

"You are so mysterious." I teased back.

"Awwhh you guys are so cute!" Sora teased. Instantly my face turned a bright shade of pink, I looked down at my desk to hide the embarrassment. "You should ask her to the dance Roxas, then we could all go together! We can get a limo or something…" Sora started imagining the fun we could have together attending the dance in a group. As he went off I slowly peeked up at Roxas, who was equally as pink, doing his best to ignore his older brother.

"Dude!" Roxas finally cut in. "Seriously?"

Sora took the hint and held up his arms in surrender. "Sorry, sorry, I'll leave you both to it then…" Sora gave Roxas a wink and a smile then walked back to his seat.

"Sorry about him." Roxas ran his hands through his hair slowly, he looked so sexy. "He doesn't really know when to shut up." Miss Freedman entered the classroom bringing most discussions to a close. "We'll talk more at lunch." Roxas finally whispered as he pulled out his notebook for class.

Again I found myself staring at the clock, waiting for lunch to begin.

Lunch finally came, Roxas was the first out of the classroom, as always, so I found myself at a table with Kairi, Sora, Riku and Axel. I did my best to stay in the conversation but I knew I was distracted. I caught myself glancing at the clocks and doors constantly.

_Roxas did say we would talk more at lunch. However it's a bit difficult to talk if you aren't even here…_ I thought to myself as I stabbed my peas.

A squeal erupted two tables down, I looked and saw Ollete gushing with some other girls; it was obvious she had gotten some pretty good news. I felt another pang in my heart, I was trying to figure out why but my thoughts were interrupted as I noticed the pale blonde boy walking my direction. My mood perked up as he approached.

"Hey Roxas, take a seat." Riku greeted.

"Thanks, but um… Namine," Roxas moved his attention to me. "Walk with me for a minute?"

"Sure…" I tried to calm my racing heart as I stood up from my seat. I gave a quick hopeful glance to Kairi, who returned my gaze with an excited one. Roxas led me outside and we began to walk the grounds. "So where we going?" I mustered up the courage to ask.

"Nowhere specific. I just didn't feel like being in there." Roxas glanced down at me and gave me a breath taking half smile.

I took a breath to try and calm my rapid heartbeat. "So…" I started "did you ever figure out if you were going to that dance or not?"

"Um yeah…" Roxas started awkwardly "I actually asked Ollete."

My heart sank. So that's why she was so excited. "Oh." I tried my best to hide my disappointment. "That's cool."

Apparently I didn't fool Roxas because he stopped walking and looked into my eyes. "Hey, I didn't mean to make you sad or anything… we are just going as friends."

"Of course." I tried sounded confident but my voice gave me away. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Besides we're just friends anyway right?"

Roxas stared into my eyes, like he was looking for answers to questions only he knew. "Right. Friends."

"Anyway, I think I'm going to go back, I have to finish some homework before class." I took a couple steps back, distancing myself.

"Got it. Well we'll catch up later then." Roxas looked down at his feet as he turned around and continued walking.

"Hey Roxas…" I called stopping him in his tracks. "About Ollete, be careful with her."

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"I think she cares for you… more than a friend, if you two truly are _just friends_ you might want to make that clear to her." I turned around and booked it back towards the lunchroom before Roxas could say anything more.

I bit my lip as I walked the halls, thinking about everything that happened. Not paying attention, I managed to run smack dab into someone as I turned the corner.

"Ow!" I rubbed my head as I sat on the cold floor.

"I'm so sorry!" I looked up and saw a helping hand and firery red hair.

"Axel… I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." I stammered

"No I'm sorry." We both laughed at the awkwardness. "Actually, I was kind of looking for you."

"For me? Why?"

"Well, the dance is coming up… and I was wondering if anyone had asked you yet?"

My mind flashed to Roxas.

_"I actually asked Ollete."_

I shook my head.

"Would you like to go… with me?" He asked timidly.

I felt a pang in my heart as I looked back into Axel's teal eyes. He has been nice to me, maybe I didn't quite feel that way towards Axel, but it felt unfair if I didn't at least try.

"Um, sure. I would love to go with you." As soon as I said the words Axel's face lit up.

"Great! I can't wait!" Axel smiled. "I got to get to class, we'll talk later about the details!" Axel called out as he began to walk away.

"I can't wait either…" I sighed quietly to myself, as again, my mind flashed to Roxas.


	9. Chapter 9

"So you're going with Axel?" Kairi asked me confused. She leaned back and joined me on my bed, laying opposite of each other but our heads touched, we both stared at the ceiling. "I thought for sure you were going with Roxas. Didn't he ask you at lunch?"

"He's going with Ollete. He just wanted company on his walk I guess." I reasoned.

"He's going with Ollete?" Kairi sounded shocked. "Well that's a first. I'm sorry," Kairi changed tones. "I really wanted him to ask you." Kairi pouted a little bit.

"It's not that big of a deal that he's going with someone else. I don't even like him like that." Kairi scuffed. "What I don't!" I protested. "Besides, I'm more worried about Ollete than anything."

"What do you mean you're worried about Ollete? You worried Roxas is going to get feelings for her?" Kairi teased. For a moment my heart sank.

I hadn't even thought of that. I brushed off the thought and got back to the problem at hand. "I am about 95% sure Ollete has feelings for Roxas."

Kairi shot up and looked down at me. "Really? Well that's a tough one, poor girl. I hope it works out for their friendship. I would hate for this to ruin that." Leave it to Kairi to be concerned over someone she doesn't even know that well. "So I guess that means Roxas won't be going to prom with us then? Or is it okay if we invite Ollete and him to join?"

The thought of seeing them together at the dance didn't exactly excite me. "Invite them. I see no reason why you shouldn't." I said confidently.

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?" Kairi asked.

"Convince you of what?"

"That you don't have feelings for him." Kairi folded her arms as she continued to look down on me.

This time, I sat up. "I'm not trying to convince anybody anything! It's not like that okay?"

"Mmmhmm." Kairi hummed. "Come on, let's go dress shopping!"

Kairi managed to drag me into town towards the shopping district. Tons of shops were open and it was bustling with classmates. We walked through the district admiring the shops, trying to decide where to start first. Kairi stopped for a moment to admire some earrings while I stood a few feet away drooling over the expensive necklaces I knew I would never be able to afford.

I continued to stare as I felt a new presence next to me. "Any that catch your eye?" A deep voice whispered in my ear. I remembered the voice faintly and I turned to see yellow eyes and silver hair beside me. My body stiffened.

"Not particularly." I managed to say, hoping I sounded confident. I looked around hoping to find Kairi, or anybody I knew, but was sadly disappointed.

"No need to look so scared Angel. I'm not going to hurt you. Do you remember my name?"

"Xemness." I said dryly. I straightened hoping I would appear strong.

Xemness smiled in return. "Good. I'm simply here, to apologize. We seemed to have met on the wrong foot, I'm here to remedy that."

"Why?" I couldn't manage more than that, my legs were beginning to shake as I tried with all my might to not let it show.

"Roxas seems to taken a liking to you." Xemness reached out and grabbed some of my hair. "I can see why, you're pretty cute. He has never laid a hand on me before, and then you come along…" He dropped my hair and glared into my eyes. I did my best to not blink. "I would like you to cooperate with me here. I believe you are the key to get Roxas back under my employment. He won't listen to my reason, so maybe he will listen to yours."

"And what makes you think I will help you?" I managed in my most assertive voice. I mentally high fived myself for sounding so brave.

Xemness gave me a smile then leaned in. "And what makes you think you have a choice?" he whispered. My heart fell and my face turned white. Xemness took a step back. "I'm joking, I'm joking. Think about it Angel." Xemness took a few more steps back then disappeared into the crowd.

_"__I'm joking, I'm joking." _For some reason I didn't think he was joking.


	10. Chapter 10

The night of the dance was among us and the events at the market seemed like a far off dream. I decided it was best not to say anything. Everything about that creep was bad news and I didn't want anything to do with him. I refused to be his messenger. I was also afraid that telling Roxas anything might result in him mad at me for prying once again. It was better left unsaid.

I once again found myself staring at my reflection as I reevaluated my appearance one last time before departure. I wore a teal mermaid dress, it flowed nicely giving me the appearance of curves. The upper half was a laced corset that managed to squeeze what little boobs I had into decent cleavage. My hair flowed down over my shoulder, with the help of some decent extensions, it curled nicely to flow with my dress.

For once I actually felt confident in my skin. I looked hot.

I joined Kairi in the living room to take pictures with her for our parents. Kairi was stunning tonight. With a classy, light pink, backless dress that almost didn't look school appropriate, she looked sexy as hell. The dress flowed nicely and had a nice slit on the side to reveal just enough leg that still gave her a look of elegance to go along with her elegant up-do, and with all the lace and shimmer that flowed throughout the dress and parted at the breast to show just a bit of cleavage, I knew guys would be ogling over her all night.

"Well I wonder who you've gotten all sexy for." I teased Kairi.

"I don't know what you're talking about. But thank you!" Kairi gushed. "I know it's a little much but do you think he'll like it? I worked really hard getting everything perfect, don't even get me started about my hair!"

"Kairi, I guarantee a jaw drop. You look sexy! The hard work definitely paid off!"

"I could say the same for you. You look totally hot in that dress! Axel is going to die!" My mind went to Roxas, I pondered how he might react once he saw me. The knock on the door brought me back to reality. "Oh I think our dates are here!"

Kairi's mother let the boys in. As they entered the room both boys stopped in their tracks and gazed at our beauty. Sora's jaw dropped and I gave Kairi a knowing look. Axel just stared like he was in shock.

"Wow. Just wow." Axel managed to say.

"Hot damn!" Sora mumbled as he sized his date up. "Kairi, I must say, you are looking as beautiful as ever." Sora gave a chivalrous bow.

We took more pictures with our dates then finally managed to escape outside. We all piled into Sora's Chevy Blazer and we made our way into town. The dance was held at a vineyard outside of town, since the air was warm enough the dance was being placed outside underneath the stars. The area was lit up by white Christmas lights and the air felt romantic. We checked in our coats and made our way to the tables where we were meeting the rest of our friends.

Riku and his date were waiting but my attention was on Roxas and Ollete. Ollete was wearing a strapless ball gown that looked good on her, she was looking at Roxas lovingly as she flirted relentlessly. I once again felt a jealous prickle in my chest. I looked back at Roxas and noticed he was looking at me too, eyes wide. I looked back at Axel satisfied with the reaction.

We sat around the table for a moment chit chatting and taking more pictures as a group. I tried not to, but the whole time I found myself stealing glances at Roxas and Ollete's endless flirting. Finally pictures were done and a slow song began. One by one we were lead to the dance floor by our dates.

I took Axel's hand as he began to take the lead. Our bodies swayed together. I looked up into Axels teal eyes. We were really close.

"Can I just say, you look beautiful tonight." Axel stated.

My face flushed. "Thanks." I managed. Uncomfortable by our close proximity, I averted my eyes and glanced out into the crowd. A few feet away I spotted Ollete resting her head on Roxas' shoulder as they swayed to the beat. Again I felt that familiar pang in my chest.

"I'm sorry I'm not him." Axel said kindly.

I looked back at Axel. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not dumb you know. I see the way you look at him." Axel nodded in Roxas' direction.

"It's not like that." I retorted.

Axel gave out a slight laugh. "Sure it's not." Axel sighed. "Look, I know I'm not Roxas but I like you, a lot. I would never hurt you like that. I knew you wanted to go with him, he knew you wanted to go with him." Axel's words sent a shock through me.

"He knew I wanted to go with him?" I wasn't sure if I was questioning his words or actually asking the question.

"He knew, but he thought it would be best to take Ollete." Axel said solemnly. "Just think about it okay? If you get tired of Roxas… I'll be here." The song ended and Axel released me from his arms. I stared at him, unsure of what to say. Unable to manage the awkward silence I managed to escape to the punch bowl.

I contemplated what Axel said as I poured my drink.

"Mind if I join you for a moment?" I looked over and saw Roxas reaching for the punch bowl.

"Sure." I said quietly. I watched him as he poured his drink. He joined my side and began watching the crowd dance. I continued to stare at his profile as he sipped on his drink. A new song started to play and Roxas set down his drink and held out his hand.

"Care to dance?" I accepted and he led me to the dance floor. He began to move and I followed his lead. He was a surprisingly good dancer. He led me elegantly and proper, I wondered how he managed to develop this dying skill. "You were right." I looked up at Roxas in response. "Ollete has feelings for me. I confronted her right as we started dancing."

"Oh." I managed. Unsure of what else to say and what my heart was feeling.

"She told me she loved me." I searched his eyes for any sign of his answer. "I told her I couldn't return her feelings, she is a dear friend but, I think she knew that I couldn't return those feelings." He stared into my eyes as we moved. "Namine…" My pulse quickened as he said my name. "You look so beautiful tonight…"

My heart sank into my shoes, in that moment I realized at last how much I wanted Roxas. No matter what his past was, no matter what he had done, I wanted to be with him. I looked into the raging sea, I wanted to unlock its secrets and calm the storm that was his life.

Roxas stared at me a moment longer, then let me go. The song continued to play but Roxas was farther away, leaving me behind on the dance floor. I stood there for a moment, shocked. I picked up the hem of my dress and followed the blonde hair as it traveled further and further away from the dance floor.

He stopped a ways in front of me, standing in front of a white gazebo. I stopped as well.

"Why did you follow me?" He said, his back still towards me.

"Why did you run away?" I retorted. He turned and looked at me. His eyes pierced through me, and my heart swelled with emotion. Why did he have to look at me like that?

"When you look at me like that…" Roxas echoed my thoughts. He stepped towards me and reached out and grabbed my face, pulling me towards him. Peering down at me, my pulse quickened. We were so close. I closed my eyes anticipating the gap between us to close. But it never came. A moment passed and I finally opened my eyes. Roxas still stared, looking sad. "I'm so sorry." He released his hold on me and took a few steps back. "I can't…"

My heart sank. My eyes began to water as I realized what was happening. "Why?" I choked out.

He looked at me pained, and for a moment he said nothing. "Because…" He finally started "I don't… I don't want you…"

My heart shattered. My head swirled as my thoughts ripped my heart apart. I tried holding back tears as I looked at the dejected look on Roxas' face.

"I'm sorry…" He began.

"Don't." I cut him off. I wiped away a tear that escaped. "Don't you dare pity me. You know what, thank you. You made it really easy for me to walk away." I turned around and headed back to the dance, ignoring Roxas' protests behind me.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Things are getting pretty intense now. I know the direction I want to go but unsure how to really get there so chapters might be more hit or miss in terms of when I will post.**

**But anyway, if you enjoy reading so far, let me know what you think! Any feedback will be greatly appreciated! Review or PM :) ~ Kelsey**


	11. Chapter 11

I hid in the bathroom stall as I tried to calm my broken heart. I hadn't realized just how strong my feelings were for Roxas until I heard those four earth-shattering words.

_"I don't want you…" _The moment replayed in my mind. It was difficult getting a grip on my emotions, as the tears continued to flow. I took in my surroundings and scuffed at the cliché of it all. I heard the bathroom door opened and I covered my mouth to disguise my muffled tears.

"Namine….? Are you in here?" I recognized the voice instantly, it was the last person I wanted to see me like this. "Someone told me you were in here… _crying_. Come on, talk to me."

I held back tears as I listened to the pleas. I took a final breath and opened the door to Kairi's worried face.

"Oh honey!" She pulled me into a hug and let me cry into her chest. "What happened?"

I briefly recapped the events that just occurred, explaining Roxas rejected me, however I left out his cruel words. I knew if I told her, her night would come to an end and she would focus only on me, that detail could wait until later.

"Oh sweetie, I'm _so_ sorry!" She hugged me again after I finished my story. "Do you want to go home? I can take you home, and we can just forget all about him, we can watch movies…"

I stopped her before she could go any further, "Stop, I'm okay! I just needed to cry it out." I meant it, after talking it out, the tears had finally let up, and I was finally getting a grasp on my emotions. "Besides, I don't want to interrupt you and Sora. This could be the day you two finally start dating."

Kairi smiled at me. "How 'bout this, we wrap up this dance, head to the beach and get you nice and drunk so you can forget all this ever happened?"

"Not that I condone self-medicating, but yes please, that sounds nice!" I laughed. This was why Kairi was my best friend.

We left the bathroom and did exactly as Kairi said, we gathered our dates and headed to the island. A few people joined us shortly after and the party gradually started growing. As the party grew the more I drank.

About my fifth or sixth drink in Kairi approached me nervously. "Namine, I just got word… Roxas is here." My heart beat quickened. "I can ask him to leave?"

"No… it's fine." It didn't feel fine. "Go back to Sora, I'm going to go for a walk anyway." I gave Kairi a reassuring smile. She believed me and reluctantly agreed to return to her date. I refilled my drink and started to walk down a familiar path.

I found myself looking over the edge of the clearing. The night air felt good on my warm face. The alcohol started to take over as my world slurred together. I was drunker than I anticipated.

I laid back on the grass and began to watch the stars, I was too drunk to move anyway. Some time had passed when I heard someone approach me. I tried to tilt my head and look, due to my drunken haze all I could make out was spikey hair.

"Roxas…?" I mumbled trying to sit up to get a better look.

"There you are." The boy approached me. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" Blue eyes entered my line of site. I stared back, remembering the events from earlier. "Are you okay?"

I looked deep into his blue eyes, pushed by my liquid courage, I leaned in and placed a messy, passionate drunk kiss on the lips in front of me. I felt his sloppy tongue in my mouth, we continued to kiss, the passion increasing.

"Roxas…" I muttered between breaths.

The passionate sensation I was feeling stopped, I no longer felt his lips on mine. I opened my eyes. At the point some of my drunken cloud lifted and I looked back up at his hair. Brown. I wasn't kissing Roxas.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I hope you all are having a wonderful holiday! Thank you for the reviews and new followers. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story and please feel free to review/critique. Have a happy new years! (I probably won't post another chapterm until after the holidays, unless you guys convince me otherwise :).)**

"Sora…?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

He stared at his feet, refusing to make eye contact with me.

"I messed up…" He finally said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you…"

Even though I knew what he was saying was right, I was still a bit drunk and hurt by the rejection I received earlier that day. His words hurt too.

"What's so wrong about me?" I asked dejectedly.

Sora finally looked at me and realized how hurt I was, placing it all together. "What happened with Roxas?"

This time I looked at my feet as I told him everything that happened between me and his brother. After I was done Sora sighed and pulled me into an awkward hug. We sat like that for a moment and just let the silence speak for us.

"I'm sorry for kissing you…" I finally said as we broke our unusual embrace. "And I'm sorry, but I have to tell Kairi…"

Sora nodded. "I would tell her but it's probably best coming from you." There was a slight moment of silence, then Sora spoke again. "I'm going to tell Roxas."

I was shocked by his words. "Don't. It's not like he really cares anyway." I said as casually as I could.

Sora shook his head as he ruffled my hair. "Oh silly girl, it's so obvious he does." I returned with a look of confusion. "Come on, let's get back before something else happens." Sora quickly stated, hushing any further questions.

We returned to the dead party to a few lingering souls. Kairi looked relieved as we approached.

"What took you guys so long? Everyone left already." Kairi greeted.

I looked at her sweet eyes and guilt coursed through me. I bit my lip as I avoided her eyes.

"I'm going to go over there…" Sora said awkwardly as he made his escape.

"Hey you okay?" Kairi placed her arm on my shoulder and I immediately pulled away.

"I just want to go home..." I mumbled.

"Oh… Well Sora said something earlier about staying the night in the fort, I even brought us clothes…"

"I just want to go home…" I repeated.

"Is this about Roxas? I think he left…"

"This isn't about Roxas." I cut her off. I looked into her eyes and she saw the pleading in my eyes.

"What's going on Namine?"

I sighed. She wasn't going to let this wait until home. "Come on, we have to go talk."

I drug Kairi a ways away from the lingering group. I stood and looked at her. The guilt I was feeling seemed to multiply as I stared at her innocent, concerned face.

"Okay, we're here, now what's going on with you?"

I swallowed hard. "I kissed Sora…"

Kairi's face fell as I watched the hurt wash over her face. "What?"

"It was an accident!" I pleaded.

"How is kissing someone an accident?!" Her voice was full of pain as she tried to understand what she was being told.

"I was really, _really_ drunk…" I started

"You were drunk? That's your excuse? You seem perfectly fine now Namine." I had never seen Kairi angry before, but I accepted it. She had every reason to be mad.

"I thought he was Roxas…" Tears filled my eyes and threatened to fall, I bit my lip to hold them back.

For a moment Kairi's face showed sympathy for me, but the next moment it was gone, back to hurt and anger. "You know how I feel about him…" Kairi almost pleaded. "And you kissed him anyway?" This time tears filled her eyes. "You're supposed to be my best friend."

Her words pierced through my heart like daggers. "You're right…" I choked back as many tears as I could. "You have every reason to hate me…" I looked down at the ground as the tears began to flow.

"I don't hate you…" I looked up, hopeful. She just looked hurt. "I just… I can't look at you right now…"

Kairi began to walk away. "Wait! What am I supposed to do? Where am I supposed to go?"

"I don't know Namine, but I just… I can't. I'm sorry."

Kairi disappeared leaving me alone with my guilt and my sorrows.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed your holiday, and I welcome any new followers. Let me know your thoughts by leaving a review or feel free to pm me. Anyway enjoy! ~ Kelsey**

I sat down in the grass, feeling sorry for myself, I let the tears flow. As I cried someone approached.

"Namine?" The voice called out. My heart sank. "What are you doing here?" I tried whipping my eyes before they could see my face. "Are you crying?" I looked up to Roxas' bright blue eyes, full of concern.

"I'm fine." I grumbled as I got to my feet.

"Everyone else is gone, I thought you left with them."

Again my heart ached. "Everyone?"

"Yeah, I thought I was the only one left here. Why didn't you go back with Kairi and Sora?"

"So she's mad at me, but she leaves with him?" I mumbled to myself as I walked to the shore.

"What?" Roxas asked as he followed me.

"Nothing…" I said too quickly as I tried to hide my blushing face. I so did _not_ want to tell him what I did.

"Why did Kairi leave you here? That's not like her. Why did everyone leave you here? What's going on?" Roxas persisted.

"I don't want to talk about it with you okay?" I snapped.

Roxas just stared at me. "You two got into a fight didn't you?" He finally said.

"Ugh!" I scuffed. "Is this not talking about it?" I continued to walk down the beach. "Can't you just leave me alone?" I called back.

But Roxas continued to follow me. "Why are you two fighting? It had to be something bad if she just ditched you…"

I stopped walking. "I kissed Sora, okay! Happy now?"

Roxas stared at me for a moment. I searched his face looking for any sign of what he might be feeling. "Why would you kiss my brother?" He asked. I sensed jealousy in his tone. "Do you like him?"

I looked to the ground. "I thought…" I took a breath, unsure if I should continue. "I thought he was you…" I mumbled.

"You thought he was… me?" Roxas reiterated.

I immediately regretted admitting my feelings. "Look I was drunk okay, so don't think this means anything!" I stammered. Roxas continued to stare at me. "What? Why are you just staring at me? Say something!" Right as the words left my mouth, Roxas grabbed my face and pulled my lips to his, kissing me passionately. His kiss coursed through me like electricity, sparking life into every crevice of my body. His tongue searched for mine, as they intertwined I could feel his passion and care for me. I never knew a kiss could feel _this _good.

Finally his lips left mine, I pulled, not ready to let him go, he rested his forehead on mine. "Why did you stop?" I craved him.

"If you hadn't noticed, it's the middle of the night…" Roxas started.

"We're all alone…" I pulled again, but he continued to resist.

"You have been drinking, _and_ crying. I'm not going to take advantage of you like that. This was just a momentary lapse in my judgment." Although Roxas made a lot of sense, my wounds were still too fresh. A momentary lapse in his judgment? What did that even mean? Roxas must have sensed my unease and placed a tender kiss on my lips. "Come on, let's get you someplace warm."

We ended up going back to Roxas' house, where he quietly led me up to his room. It was pretty typical for a teenage boy's room, posters of bands and sport teams covered the walls. It was a bit untidy but I didn't mind. Roxas dug through his closet as I looked around. My heart fluttered, I was in Roxas' room, alone, with him.

A pair of blue flannel pajama pants and a plain grey tee flopped on the chair in front of me. "You can wear these." Roxas stated as he started grabbing pillows and blankets from the bed. "The bathroom is right across the hall, if you would like to get changed there."

I lingered for a moment, unsure of what I was even waiting for, before grabbing the clothes and going across the hall to change. The clothes fit kind of baggy, but they were comfy and they had the rugged smell of Roxas, he must wear these a lot. I opened the door to the room, Roxas was standing there shirtless as he pulled on a similar set of pajamas.

"Oh… umm. Sorry…" I said awkwardly as I did my best not to stare at his surprisingly chiseled chest.

"It's okay. You can look now. I have a shirt on." Roxas replied. I looked back up, even in a plain cotton t-shirt you could see the faint outline of his muscles that his school uniform always seemed to hide. We stared at each other for a moment, checking each other out. There was so much sexual tension it was hard to keep my feet planted.

Roxas broke away first. "It's late, we really should go to bed."

Bed. Were we going to share a bed? My nerves kicked in. "Where am I going to sleep?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"The bed of course." My eyes widened. "Relax, I'm taking the floor."

I was somehow relieved and disappointed at the same time. "Um… thanks."

I climbed under the covers, unsure of what else to say. A little restless, I decided to take another look at the room. On the nightstand I noticed a single picture of younger Axel, Roxas and a girl I had never seen before, all of them were laughing and enjoying a light blue pop-cycle. The girl had short black hair and a pale complexion. Roxas looked happier than I had ever seen him, laughing like there were no cares in the world. A pang of jealousy coursed through my heart.

There was silence, for what seemed like forever, as I did my best to sleep. But my mind kept wondering to the picture on the nightstand. There were so many questions swarming in my mind.

Finally I plucked up the courage to speak. "Hey Roxas…" I started.

"Hmmm?"

I bit my lip. "I just noticed this picture…" I lied, testing his reaction. I took his silence an okay to continue. "You look pretty young, how old is it?"

There was silence for a moment longer, I was unsure if he was even awake. Finally I heard a sigh "It was about 3 ½ years ago."

"Who is she?" I asked quietly.

Again there was silence. "You have a really bad habit of sticking your nose into places it doesn't belong, you know that?" I shrank a little, afraid I might have angered him. Roxas gave another sigh. "Her name was Xion. That's enough questions for tonight. It's late."

"_Was_?" I persisted.

"Goodnight Namine." Roxas said sharply ending the conversation.

My mind swam through the endless questions as the information processed. I tried to close my eyes and sleep, but I couldn't silence the endless questions that occupied my mind.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: hey all, this may be the last chapter I post in a while. My internet is still down and I am also having a bit of writers block, I know where I want to end up but not how to get there. If anyone has any suggestions I would love to hear them! Anyway thanks for all the followers and please feel free to pm/review. Enjoy! ~ Kelsey**

I awoke in a haze, the sun was shining through the window, right on my eyes. I used my hand to shield the bright light as I groaned. My head pounded. My stomach stirred and for a moment I thought I might throw up.

"So sleeping beauty awakes." I heard the familiar sound of Roxas' voice. I grumbled in response. "These are for you." Roxas handed me a glass of some kind of sprite like drink and some Tylenol. I gladly accepted the medication.

"I never want to drink again…" I griped.

"That's what you said last time." Roxas laughed. "Look, everyone is going to be getting up soon… and you aren't really supposed to be here…"

I nodded. "I get it. I'll go." I sat up slowly. My head spun.

"I don't want to kick you out…"

I held up my hand to stop him. "No, seriously it's okay. I should probably go home anyway." Roxas looked at me concerned. "Thank you. Seriously, thank you for letting me stay."

Roxas nodded then helped me gather my things and sneak me back out of his house. "Just keep the clothes for now, I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay…" I lingered unsure of what to do next as we locked eyes. "I'll ugh, see you later…" I said slowly, not wanting to break the trance.

"Roxas." A female voice called from inside the house breaking the spell.

"That's my mom. I really have to go." Roxas gave his final goodbye before shutting the door and leaving me on my own.

I stared at my bare feet, unsure of where to go. I began to just walk, with no destination in mind. After a while of mindless walking, I found myself in the heart of the town in front of a giant clock tower. I gazed at its beauty, ignoring the few passerby's acknowledging my odd ensemble. I gasped at the beauty of the tower. I had never seen anything like it.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a surprise?" My body tensed. I slowly turned hoping my ears deceived me.

"Xemness…" my mouth was too dry.

"Well don't you look… nice…" He said with a stink. I stayed silent. "Now what would bring you here Angel? So early in the morning?" Again I remained silent. "Ah, that doesn't matter, are you feeling better my dear?"

"Better? What are you talking about?" I finally spoke.

"Well you must have been sick, otherwise I am sure I would have heard from Roxas by now. So Angel, are you feeling better?" His tone was light but his eyes were threatening.

"I don't want to be your messenger." I said forcefully, doing my best to sound confident.

Xemness gave out a laugh. "Oh, of course not."

"Why do you need him so bad?" I asked quietly.

"It's not just him, I need his partner too, and seeing as they are a package deal… you get the gist."

"I don't understand… what do you even need them for?"

"I am not stupid little girl, I would never reveal my plans to the likes of you." He paused. "You are not bad on the eyes, and you can be useful." His tone grew harsh. "But do not misunderstand, you're looks are really the only thing you have left. I can replace you, and I _will_ replace you if you cannot prove your worth in this task. Perhaps you will be more useful… elsewhere…" he growled sending shivers down my spine. "This is the last warning Angel. If you do not deliver, there _will _be consequences. Do you understand?"

I nodded. "Yes…" I was visibly shaken, which seemed to please Xemness.

"Good. Now, my patience is wearing thin, if I were you, I would get a move on." I took a few steps, slowly distancing myself from his cold stare. "Good day Angel." And like that he turned his back and walked away, disappearing in the more active crowd.

I waited until he was out of site, then I ran, as fast as I could towards the direction I originally came.

I knocked on the front door, hoping an adult wouldn't answer. The door opened revealing brown unkempt hair.

"Sora!" I almost shouted.

"Namine? What are you doing here? And… are those Roxas' clothes?" Sora questioned.

"Look, I need to talk to Roxas, can you go get him for me?"

"Did you stay here last night?" Sora whispered.

"Sora, seriously, not the right time. Just tell him I will be waiting down the street okay?" I walked away before Sora could ask any more questions. I stood at the end of the block and waited, hoping that Sora delivered my message and Roxas understood the importance.

A few moments later, I saw the same blonde hair I woke up to this morning. "Namine," Roxas greeted. "What's going on? Why are you still dressed like that? It's been almost an hour. Is everything okay?"

"Roxas, I'm sorry… I'm really not trying to pry but…" I hesitated, unsure how to proceed. "What does Xemness want you to do?"

Roxas' body grew stiff. "I told you to stay out of that."

"I know, and I have been trying… but…"

"But what Namine?"

"… I just saw him a moment ago…" I could see the hard exterior Roxas presented drop as I spoke. "He wanted me to tell you… to reconsider his offer…"

"Did he threaten you?" Roxas seemed worried.

"Not exactly… but it was implied."

Roxas grabbed me by the shoulders. "Namine, you need to go home. If he or any other one of his cronies come towards you, you run the other way, do you hear me?" I nodded. "Xemness is dangerous, do you understand?!" I could see the panic in his eyes. I was terrified. And Roxas could see that. "I'm going to go talk to him. Go home, I'll take care of this."

Roxas let go of my shoulders, and watched me. But I was stuck in place. Frozen by the fear coursing through my veins. "Namine," Roxas softly spoke. "Please, go home... now!" His last word was forceful but necessary. His words sprung life into my legs and I found myself running, as fast as I possibly could to the safety of my home.

The run was all a blur and somehow I found myself curled up in the corner of my bed. I was terrified of what was happening. For a moment I thought of going to the room next door, and gushing to Kairi everything that has happened in the last 12 hours. But I stopped myself, remembering what I did, and the fight we had. A wave of loneliness washed over me. Tears began to build, as the fear and isolation tormented my mind.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Alright guys, I hope you have been enjoying the story so far. This is probably going to be the last chapter for a while for I'm having a bit of writers block. Anyway I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Feel free to review!**

The weekend came and left, I was left alone. Kairi left for school before me, leaving me to walk on my own to school. It killed me that she refused to talk to me. School was the last thing on my mind.

I entered the school yard alone, shuffling through the groups of students. I looked shortly up ahead and spotted Kairi's auburn hair. She was mingling among her usual group of friends. I stopped walking. Kairi must have noticed my presence, she stopped talking as we locked eyes. We stared at each other for a moment, everyone around us melted away. I could see the pain in her eyes, they mirrored my own. I hesitated for a moment, wondering if I should approach, but within that moment Kairi broke away and turned her back to me.

My heart broke. Understanding her actions, I looked down and resumed shuffling through the crowd. I walked straight to the classroom, even though there was still some time before class started, and sat at my desk, alone.

I stared out the window as students shuffled in, class was going to start soon. I glanced around the room. It was odd, Roxas was usually here by now. More time passed, more students took their seats. The bell rang signaling the start of class. Not even a moment later Roxas burst through the door.

"How nice of you to join us Mr. Hudson" Miss Freedman greeted the flustered boy standing in the doorway. "Have a seat, next time you're late, its detention."

Roxas took his seat after giving a brief apology. I looked at him, hopeful for some social interaction and any news of the events from the days before. Roxas avoided eye contact, he sat at his desk and focused all attention to the front of the room. I continued to look at him, silently pleading with my eyes, but he never returned my gaze.

When the lunch bell finally signaled Roxas followed his same routine, leaving quickly, giving me no chance to talk to him. Kairi also left rather quickly, leaving me alone, again. I sighed as I walked through the hallways, slowly making my way towards the crowded lunch room.

The cafeteria was abuzz, I looked around and noticed Roxas standing by Olette. She was gushing to some girlfriends as she rubbed Roxas' shoulder. I watched curiously.

"Namine…" A dejected voice brought me back.

I looked up and noticed Kairi standing before me, looking at me with sympathetic eyes. "Kairi…" I was surprised to see her there. She bit her lip then glanced towards the same scene I was watching unfold. My heart started beating faster.

"Namine… I'm so sorry…" She began. "Roxas and Olette… they're dating…"

The world around me stopped, my heart shattered into a million pieces. Dating? I tried to hold back the tears I could feel swell in my eyes. I looked back at Roxas and Olette and caught Roxas staring right back at me. We stared at each other watching each others movements. I froze in place as he stared me down and slowly placed his arm over Olette's shoulder.

I dropped my bag and ran the other direction as fast as I could without drawing too much attention. Kairi was quickly on my tail with my bag in tow. We made it to the courtyard and I lost it, uncaring of the few people staring.

Kairi pulled me into a hug. "You really like him huh?" She asked kindly. I nodded into her chest. "I'm so sorry…" She pulled away to look into my eyes. "For everything. I don't blame you okay? Can we just go back to being friends?"

I nodded as I cried even harder. Finally feeling relief for my best friend's absence. After another moment I finally got a grip on my emotions enough to carry on a conversation.

"He kissed me, you know? The night of the dance. After our fight…" Kairi stared at me in shock. "I don't understand why he would do this." Tears threatened to fall as my stomach knotted up. I swallowed hard, pushing back the tears that threatened to fall.

Kairi stared at me for a moment as she contemplated her words. "I'm sure there's some reason, some reason behind his unusual actions…" she paused again, looking back at the direction we came, as if she could see Roxas and Ollete from where we were sitting. She looked back at me. "I think this is temporary… he should be with you. We all saw the way he looked at you at the dance."

"The way he looked at me?" I was taken aback.

"Namine, he couldn't keep his eyes off you the whole night, like you were the only one in the room. Like you were the only person that mattered."

My stomach fluttered, I knew the look she was describing; it was the look Sora always gave Kairi. I laughed inwardly at the irony. Part of me felt giddy, hoping what she was saying was true, then the pessimist side of me reared its ugly head, giving me a harsh reality check. If he really did feel that way about me, he wouldn't be with someone else.

Kairi sighed bringing my attention back to the conversation. "If two people are meant to be together, eventually they will find their way back."

I laughed at the memorable quote, I recognized it well from all the times we've binged watched the popular TV show _Gossip Girl_ together. "Our love is nowhere near Blair and Chuck status."

"But it got you to smile, and besides, it's true." She playfully nudged my shoulder. I had missed this.

Finally feeling a bit better, Kairi and I laughed as fiery red hair appeared in our line of sight.

"Axel." Kairi greeted as she tried stifling her laughter.

"Kairi, mind if I talk to Namine for a moment?" He asked politely as he fiddled with his hands tucked inside his pockets. Kairi nodded and gave my hand a quick squeeze before getting up and walking back towards the cafeteria. "Can I sit?" Axel asked. I nodded in response. "I'm sure you've heard by now…" He started awkwardly as he stared blankly ahead. Axel shook his head as he thought. "I don't get it."

I waited for a moment for him to continue, but he continued to stare at something he only seemed to see as he shook his head in confusion, trying to place the puzzle pieces together that don't quite fit

"Don't get what?" I asked cautiously.

He finally looked at me, straight at me, piercing me with his teal eyes. "Why do you like him?" my mouth opened but no words formed. "Don't you see Namine? All he does is hurt you." So much care oozed through his words, and in that moment I truly grasped how strong Axel's feelings were for me. Axel pinched the bridge of nose and sighed. "I know I shouldn't tell you this but, Roxas isn't serious about Ollete…" My heart beat quickened, and the tight knot in my stomach seemed to release itself. Axel stood. "I don't really get what he's doing, but I know he's never looked at Ollete that way, if anything he thinks of her more of a sister than a girlfriend." He gave me a careful glance. "And Namine…" His eyes stared straight into my soul. "Be careful, because butterflies can be wasps. When your stomach flutters and your hands shake and your cheeks flush, sometimes it's not love. Sometimes it's pain. Got it memorized?"

And with that he left, leaving me alone to contemplate his mysterious warning.


End file.
